This invention relates to compounds defined according to the genus: ##STR4## wherein R represents hydrogen, allyl or alkali metal and:
represents a covalent bond when R represents hydrogen or allyl and an ionic bond when R represents alkali metal.
Inexpensive chemical compounds which can provide natural, pineapple and chamomile aroma nuances are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the naturl materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, unobtainable at times, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will provide, enhance or augment the fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of the synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or they contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to perfume compositions, perfumed articles and colognes.
Allyl alkyl glycolates are known for use in the art of perfumery. However, these compounds do not contribute fruity (pineapple) and/or chamomile aroma nuances to perfume compositions, colognes or perfumed articles as does the allyl 4-cyclooctenyl glycolate of our invention.
Indeed, the allyl 4-cyclooctenyl glycolate of our invention has unexpected, unobvious and advantageous aroma properties when compared to other allyl glycolates of the prior art.
Thus, moderately "weak" galbanum type materials are being marketed including the compound having the structure: ##STR5## which is marketed as "CYCLOGALBANATE" by Dragoco S. A. of West Germany. Allyl amyl glycolate having the structure: ##STR6## is marketed by International Flavors & Fragrances Inc..
Nothing in the prior art however discloses the unobvious and advantageous aroma properties (e.g., strength and substantivity) of the compound having the structure: ##STR7##